


My Wave, My Shark, My Demon in the Dark

by need_more_meta



Series: Are You Gonna Be My Love [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need_more_meta/pseuds/need_more_meta
Summary: Hux contemplates what Ren means to him and finds peace.For Kylux Positivity Week 3.0, Prompt: “Revisiting old prompts: Soft Kylux.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Are You Gonna Be My Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200710
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	My Wave, My Shark, My Demon in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Shark by Oh Wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1RE8jRXhy0&ab_channel=MrSuicideSheep), inspired by [this gorgeous art](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/ed/21/a4ed21892d7d1d9734689bf24b9ad725.jpg) by [space-emos](https://space-emos.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [Hark_bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hark_bananas/pseuds/Hark_bananas). <3

Ren’s footsteps are light on the durasteel floor, but Hux wakes up anyway. He’s a light sleeper, more so when he sleeps alone, always ready for danger to strike from where he least expects it.

He still finds it hard to believe that he has stopped expecting danger from Ren.

The lights are off, so Hux doesn’t bother opening his eyes. He listens to the hiss of Ren’s helmet and the plonk of it on the floor, the swish of Ren’s cloak as it’s dropped carelessly, Ren strewing himself all over Hux’s territory. This is what Ren does, and, for some inexplicable reason, Hux lets him. Almost likes it, the undeniable, overly familiar presence of Ren in his rooms.

He feels a rush of cool air as Ren holds up the blankets, and then the mattress dips, forcing Hux to roll a few inches backward, toward the heat of Ren’s body stretching out behind him. Ren is still mostly dressed, the fabric of his tunic rubbing against Hux’s bare shoulders.

“Get your filthy rags out of my freshly laundered sheets,” Hux grouses, not meaning it and knowing that Ren knows.

Ren must have come to him straight from his shuttle, stinking of fire and blood, ashes and death. Hux will never admit it to anyone, least of all Ren, but he loves the smell. It’s exhilaratingly raw, metallic, untameable.

And yet here Ren is, tamed by Hux, curling up in his bed like a pet.

“I don’t answer to you,” Ren tells him, the back-and-forth game they never stop playing, even if they ceased to believe in it a long time ago. He puts his nose into the crook of Hux’s neck and inhales deeply. “You smell good.”

“You smell like a demon,” Hux counters, but it doesn’t sound like an insult. Nor is it meant as one. He reaches back to find Ren’s wild hair and card his fingers through it. “How was your mission?”

“Unimpressive,” Ren replies, circling an arm around Hux’s waist, his other arm nudging at Hux’s neck. Hux lifts his head, so Ren can wriggle his arm just above Hux’s shoulder and pull him close.

“Did you kill very many people?” Hux asks, sleepily, relaxing into Ren’s embrace like it’s a hot spring on some leisure planet.

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” Hux’s voice is alarmingly close to a purr, but he doesn’t have the faintest desire to feel embarrassed by it. In the light of day, maybe. Not in the darkness of his own room. Not sheltered from such concerns within Kylo Ren’s arms. “Did they really have a Jedi leading that little riot?”

“No.” Ren strokes Hux’s belly in lazy circles. “It was just an impostor with a few parlor tricks up his sleeve. Plucking coins out of thin air. Silly stuff like that.”

Hux scoffs. “The Resistance must be truly desperate.”

“Yes, they are.”

“Good,” Hux says, and he means it. Surprisingly, unimaginably, life is good for him right now. The galaxy solidifying under his heel, the Resistance all but crushed in his hands, the most dangerous man in the world wrapped around his back. All the hard work paying off, with an unexpected bonus.

This thing with Ren, it has never been a part of the plan, nor any kind of a conscious, weighted decision on Hux’s part. It was probably the most impulsive action of Hux’s life, and though he despises such recklessness, it’s the one instance of irrationality that he lets himself have.

Just because it feels so kriffing good.

It’s not just about power, though it’s mostly about it. There’s a security in Ren’s arms that Hux doesn’t feel anywhere else, not even behind the crisp lines of his uniform or in the steady obedient hum of his bridge. Ren’s arms reach deeper, finding something beyond the hard shell of the First Order general, something horribly soft that still lingers in the most secret recesses of Hux’s heart. Something human and vulnerable, something that Hux doesn’t even look at himself. Ren finds it so easily and holds it so gently, it makes Hux dizzy every time Ren’s huge hands glide reverently across his skin.

He’s vulnerable, with Ren. He’s several times stronger for that.

There’s another thread he can’t stop from pulling on, can’t avoid the temptation of it.

“The Supreme Leader will be pleased,” he tells Ren, a shiver of anticipation tickling his spine.

Ren’s arms tighten around him, predictably. “I didn’t do it for him,” he growls, teeth nibbling at the shell of Hux’s ear, protective and predatory at the same time.

Just acknowledging this is high treason, and Hux relishes it. It isn’t just any treason; it’s treason in _his_ name, and that makes it so much more beautiful, a poisonous flower blooming in his open palm.

“I know,” he says, and the knowledge spreads over him like another blanket. He finds Ren’s hand on his stomach and slots their fingers together.

This is how they are now. Twisted around each other, inextricable. A solid unit taking on the entirety of the universe. Just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Something tells Hux they won’t have to wait too long.

Ren’s fingers squeeze his, and his lips descend to the pulse point behind his ear, tongue flicking out to lick at the sensitive spot. “Are you thinking about us ruling the galaxy together again?“

“Always,” Hux answers truthfully. If not for Ren teaching him how to hide his thoughts from a Force user, Snoke would have probably already replaced him, or even both of them. As they stand, however, Snoke either doesn’t have a clue or doesn’t believe they could be so arrogant.

Too bad for him either way.

“I will give you the galaxy,” Ren vows, his mouth tracing the line of Hux’s shoulder.

Hux twists around to find Ren’s eyes. They are bright in the darkness of the room. “As you should.”

“As I should,” Ren echoes, leaning forward to press his lips to Hux’s in a long, slow kiss, filling Hux with golden warmth that reaches all the way to the tips of his toes.

“You know what else you should do?” Hux asks against Ren’s mouth. He turns to lie on his other side, facing Ren, his hands flitting to Ren’s belt buckle.

“Lose the filthy rags?” Ren’s chuckle is a puff of air against Hux’s cheek.

“Precisely.” Hux undoes Ren’s belt and throws it out of the bed, his hands sliding up the smooth skin of Ren’s chest under his tunic. It electrifies him, again and always, the contact between them, charged with power and suffused with tenderness. Completely unrealistic, for either of them, and yet so delightfully real.

An unforeseen treasure that either of them will guard until the end of their time, and probably beyond that, too, if Ren’s mystical ramblings about afterlife are to be believed.

More often than not, Hux finds that he wants to believe Ren, and sometimes he even admits that he already does.

Ren removes his tunic in one swift gesture, while Hux deals with the buttons of his pants. In another moment, Ren’s pants leave the bed to join the pile of clothes on the floor, and Hux turns around again, now feeling Ren’s skin plastered against his. He burrows backwards, unable to stop a pleased moan from spilling from his lips as he feels Ren’s pulsing heat all around him. They tangle their legs together and Ren tugs Hux impossibly close, placing a kiss to the back of his head.

“Sleep tight,” he whispers, breath brushing Hux’s temple.

“I will,” Hux answers, content and already slipping into a calm, dreamless blackness.

Ren may be a demon, but he’s Hux’s demon, and Hux sleeps that much better when his demon lurks in the dark around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I've ever written for Kylux. It all started with the image of Hux, asking Ren _Did you kill very many people?_ in a soft, sleepy voice as they cuddle together. And now here we are, reader. Here we are.
> 
> This fic is [retweetable](https://twitter.com/need_more_meta/status/1368994886729543680) and [rebloggable](https://need-more-meta.tumblr.com/post/645114091793514496/my-wave-my-shark-my-demon-in-the-dark)!
> 
> If you see something you like, let me know! I'd love to hear what you think. :3
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/need_more_meta) and/or [Tumblr](https://need-more-meta.tumblr.com/)! <3 And check out my other works for more soft Kylux content! ;)


End file.
